Z-King's The Nutcracker (a short story)
by Z-King
Summary: This is a christmas story that parodys the disney christmas movie snowed in at the House of Mouse Movie with a few things i added. Just for the Christmas seasons and for my return into fanfic writing. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Note 1. Hello, fellow readers, the Z-king is back and here is a new Christmas story!

Note 2. I don't own any of these characters, they belong to their respective companies.

Note 3. Many of the characters I'm using will be called by their name but will also be called by the original story, but I will add subtexts so no confusion.

Z-King's The Nutcracker (a short story)

Ch.1

A Christmas tree with many ornaments is shown right in the middle of a room, and one of them shows a house being snowed on. "It is December 24th, Christmas day," said the narrator (That's me, Z-King) as we look into the house and see a teenage girl with long chestnut hair, and wearing a blue dress. Her name is Asuna.

"Maria (Asuna) has been waiting all day for this moment," said Z-King the narrator.

"Oh, it is so beautiful," smiled Asuna. Then the door opened up to reveal a big rooster named Foghorn Leghorn (who is playing Uncle Drosselmeyer)

"I say, I say Christmas is here!" Foghorn shouted as Asuna ran past him to get a better look inside.

And to her amazement she saw the Christmas tree in all its wonder. She saw all the presents, stockings hanging on the fireplace all filled with treats, and tinsel everywhere.

"Everything shown in glitter in the loveliest manner. Who, oh, who could describe them all?" narrated Z-King.

"I say, I say I can!" said Foghorn as he picked up an object at a time.

"This here is what you call a doll," Foghorn said as he picked up the doll, then he moved on to the next. "And this is, I say this is a Cuckoo, Cuckoo clock," he said as the wooden bird inside came out and went back in.

"Oh and look here, this is a little train right here!" said Foghorn as started to play with it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Z-King interrupting Foghorn's playing.

"Well, you said you need someone to explain all this, right?" said Foghorn.

"That was a rhetorical question," said Z-King. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"How do you expect me to ignore some big booming voice that's blabbing all the time?" glared Foghorn.

"Just ignore me!" said Z-King.

"Ok , ok, jeez, that boy could Scrooge a lesson in crankiness," grumbled Foghorn as he went to Asuna.

"Uncle Drosselmeyer had prepared a special gift for Marie this year," said Z-King as Foghorn went up to Asuna while holding something behind his back.

"Oh right, little lady," said Foghorn. "Now this took me all …."

"It had taken him all year to build," interrupted Z-King.

"Right, all year," glared Foghorn but turned back to Asuna. "It is a beautiful…"

"A beautiful nutcracker doll," interrupted Z-King again.

"Now hold on. You're no narrator!" shouted Foghorn, "You're just a big spoiler!"

"IGNORE ME AND GIVE HER THE STINKING DOLL!" shouted Z-King.

"Ok, ok keep your shirt on. Here is the no longer surprise nutcracker doll, take it all ready," said Foghorn handing Asuna a nutcracker. But instead of wearing a red and white uniform, it wore a black coat, and instead of white hair, it had black hair, and instead of looking like a grown man, it looked like someone around Asuna's age with a sword on its back.

Asuna smiled wide at her nutcracker. "Oh, he is so handsome," she said dreamily.

"Why thanks, little lady," smiled Foghorn. " I just gave myself some weights and been practicing day in and day out. Oh wait, you're talking about the doll. Yea he's cute, too," he grumbled.

While Asuna was looking at her nutcracker, she found a small button. She pushed it and the nutcracker started to move. It leaped out of her hand and bowed gracefully at Asuna, and she bowed back.

(Nutcracker suite overture playing)

It then started to leap on each of the Christmas presents, then jumped on Foghorn's beak. Then it leaped off of him like a diving board (much to Foghorn's annoyance). It soon landed in a bowl of nuts and like it was originally made to do, it started to crack each nut, but not with its jaw but with its sword.

Every time the doll cracked a nut, Asuna caught it with her hands or her mouth while the empty shells landed on Foghorn. By the time the nutcracker was done, the bowl was empty, Asuna was full, and Foghorn was covered head to toe with shells.

"He is wonderful, thank you, Uncle Drosselmeyer," smiled Asuna as she hugged her nutcracker close.

"Now wait, I say wait a second!" said Foghorn as he took the nutcracker from Asuna.

"He's not supposed to dance! Must be a loose cog or something," said Foghorn as he shook the doll and turned its head until it popped off.

"Oops," Foghorn said.

"YOU BROKE HIM!" shouted Asuna.

"Right and just for that I'm kicking you out of the story," said Z-King as he kicked Foghorn out of the house.

Meanwhile, Asuna put the head back on the nutcracker and cradled it close to her heart with love.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you and nurse you till you feel better," said Asuna. She loved her nutcracker more than anything.

"What's that?" she asked, imagining the doll was talking to her. "You want to dance? I'll be delighted."

Then Asuna started to dance with her toy, imagining sweet music playing.

Asuna: **If you could hear me now **

**If I could only get through **

**I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams **

**Share all my secrets with you**

**If you could see me now **

**Waiting for someone to hold **

**Someone so brave who's never afraid **

**Someone who's strong like the knights of old**

**I save this dance for you **

**I hope it lasts forever **

**So let one star shine through **

**And make my wish come true**

**If you could hear this song **

**This dance would last forever **

**I'd carry us along **

**To a place where we belong**

Asuna stopped dancing and gently laid her nutcracker down and she lay down next to it. "If only you were alive, I could dance with you for real," she said.

Then as quickly as a blinking eye the nutcracker smiled at her.

"Marie thought she saw the nutcracker smile," said Z-King as Asuna rubbed her eyes to get a better look.

"Perhaps she thought she was seeing things, or maybe it was the trick of the light, or something else," said Z-King. Suddenly, Asuna started to shrink and when she opened her eyes she was no taller than a mouse.

Soon she looked around. Her Christmas tree was now as tall as a mountain. She then turned to face her jack in the box, but its height and its creepy smile freaked her out. (Don't they all?) She ran right into some leftover Christmas ribbons and got tangled in them.

The more she tried to get out, the more it tightened around her. She stopped as soon as she saw a dark figure approach. The dark figure raised a sword to her. Asuna tightened her eyes shut waiting for the killing blow, but she opened her eyes to find herself free.

The dark figure gave her his hand and lifted her to her feet. Asuna soon got a better look. It was her nutcracker alive. His wooden face now looked like flesh, and his eyes were no longer marbles but real grey/black eyes.

(Now if anybody had not guess yet, the Nutcracker is Kirito. Those of you who guessed it right, hooray! Those who got it wrong, SHAME ON YOU!)

"Marie, I want to thank you for your kindness," said Kirito, holding up Asuna as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Marie was no longer afraid for in the twinkling form the Christmas lights had made her nutcracker more handsome and more dashing than ever," said Z-King.

("Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" playing)

Kirito and Asuna started to slow dance around the lights that shined on the ground. It was so magical for both of them. For Asuna she finally had what she wanted, her nutcracker was alive and she was really dancing with him. And Kirito was happy just to hold on to the one who had given him so much love. If it was a dream, neither one of them wanted it to end.

Kirito then spun Asuna in the air, and as she spun around like a graceful ballerina Kirito caught her with such a gentle grasp. He slowly put her down until they were staring eye to eye. Then both Asuna and Kirito closed their eyes and parted their lips and slowly moved their heads to each other until they heard a loud bump.

Their eyes opened in shock and looked to the location of the noise.

"Suddenly there began a sort of wild kicking and squeaking sound, loudly and all about," said Z-King as a present near Asuna and Kirito started to shake.

Then it suddenly opened up! "Oh my goodness! It can't be! But it is!" shouted Z-King as a snow-like twister appeared. But the twister died down to show a humanoid shape to our two Christmas lovers.

It was a metal green creature with a wasp head on its chest, sharp claws, bug-like wings, a pointed green foot and a face with mandible/jaw and bug eyes. It was Waspinator (BW version) wearing plastic mouse teeth on the top of his jaw, a Mickey Mouse ear hat on his head, and a kingly cape, and holding a wooden scepter with a crystal ball on the top.

"IT'S THE MOUSE KING!" shouted Z-King.

"OOH, Wazzzpinator does not want to be the mouzze king!" wined Waspinator. "Thizzz izzz zztupid!"

Waspinator then tossed the mouse hat on the ground and transformed into a wasp and buzzed away. "Good bye!" buzzed Waspinator.

"Wait, Waspinator," said Z-King. "You know the Mouse King wins, right?"

"He doezzzz?" asked Waspinator as he buzzed back in robot form.

"YES, yes the Mouse King wins at the end you get the girl!" said Z-King.

"Hooray! Wazzpinator, finally getzzz to win!" cheered Waspinator as he put the mouse hat back on. "Wazzzpinator will do it!"

Waspinator then twirled his cap recreating the snow twister and headed it toward our love birds.

"So the Mouse King, who will win in the end, had come for Maria," said Z-King. "He wanted her to be his queen."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you!" shouted Kirito as he was about to strike the twister until Waspinator came out and kicked Kirito toward the tree, knocking him out.

"Oh, no!" cried Asuna. Waspinator stood in front of her, and with a wicked cackle, raised his staff over her as it glowed. The staff then fired a ray that sucked Asuna into the snow globe on top of the staff.

Kirito woke up just in time to see the event and just when he was about take his sword and shove it in Waspinator, a mechanical sleigh pulled by eight evil Vehicon cycle drones (each wearing a mouse ear hat) came in front of Waspinator. While the cycle drones fired their weapons at Kirito and he dodged each one, Waspinator got in the evil sleigh and raised the whip to his team and drove away.

Kirito with a raging determination followed the sleigh, and right as he was about to catch it, Waspinator and sleigh went into the opened present that they had originally emerged from. And when the sleigh was fully inside, the present closed, leaving Kirito outside.

Kirito ran around the present trying to find another way in, but no luck. He tried to slice his way in, but no matter how many times he tried it would not rip!

Kirito banged his fists at the present's wall in frustration.

"How am I gonna get you out of there, Maria?" said Kirito in desperation.

"Maybe I could help, Dude!"

Kirito turned around fast to see the source of the voice. It was a humanoid turtle wearing an orange mask-bandanna and wearing nunchucks on its belt. It was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Michelangelo. (Nick cartoon version)

"Michelangelo! What are you doing here?" said Kirito. "You're not in the Nutcracker!"

"I am now, Bro!" smiled Michelangelo.

"Ok, but what are you supposed to be?" asked Kirito.

"Well Duh! I'm the guy who's helping you," said Michelangelo.

"No, What role are you playing?" Kirito asked.

"Hmm, Hamlet?" said Michelangelo holding up a skull.

Kirito sighed and looked to the narrator. "Can I get a little help here?"

"Nope, I'm staying out of this one," said Z-king.

"Look, Michelangelo, what role are you playing in the Nutcracker?!" said Kirito.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? I'm going to be the magical manly snow fairy that helps you find your way into the Mouse King's lair," said Michelangelo as he put on a Christmas elf hat.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Open it up!" said Kirito overjoyed.

Michelangelo walked toward the present and pulled out his nunchhucks.

"Booyakasha!" he shouted as he brought his weapon down on the present's wall and it opened the door.

"How come my sword did nothing, but you nunchucks opened it up?" asked Kirito with a confused look.

"It's a ninja turtle thing," smiled Michelangelo as he and Kirito went in to rescue Asuna.

Note. Done with chapter 1 and now on to chapter two! But first things first ,the song that Asuna sang was from The Nutcracker Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Note. Okay here is the last chapter for the Christmas season. Plus I will try to write a fanfic once a month.

Z-King's The Nutcracker (a short story)

Ch.2

Within the present that are two heroes have entered. They saw a magnificent but malevolent ice castle. Kirito and Michelangelo climbed up a mountain to get a better look.

Kirito then saw the Mouse king's sleigh went into castle by drawbridge.

"Okay. Here is what we are going to do," planned Kirito. "We are going to sneak in, and once were in I'll take on the so called Mouse King while you find Maria and get her out. But we got to be very quick and careful got it?"

Kirito turned to look at Michelangelo, only to see him with his tongue stuck on an ice pool.

"I goh my kongue stuckh!" said Michelangelo. (Translation: I got my tongue stuck!)

Kirito slapped his hand on his forehead and said, "Were doomed."

Meanwhile Within the ice castle, In the throne room of the Mouse king. Guarded by six vehicon cycle drones, stood Waspinator trying to put a crown on Asuna who was tied down to an Ice spike on the ground.

"Oh right, here we go," said Z-King. "The Mouse king played by Waspinator, and who will win in the end, was attempting to crown Asuna- I mean Maria to be his wasp…MOUSE, queen or something like that."

"Ooooh, Hold zzzzzztille," shouted Waspinator, once again missing Asuna's head. "Why won't, Fleshy Lady, put on crown and marry Wazzzzpinator?!"

"Yet's get one thing straight, you over grown bucket of bolts!" shouted Asuna dodging another move by Waspinator to put the crown on. "I would marry a goblin then you!"

"But Wazzpinator is amazing, but don't let Wazzpinator tell you, let my zycle dronezzz tell you," said Waspiantor pointing his staff at the Cycle drones as they lined up and one by one they started to sing.

Cycle drone 1:** King of the Mice, That's what he is!**

Cycle drone 2:** Taking all our energon!**

Cycle drone 3: **Like it was really his!**

Cycle drone 4:** Greedy to a fault!**

Cycle drone 5: **Bully to us all!**

Cycle drone 6: **He'll only be your friend so you could take the fall!**

Then Waspinator appeared in front of them.

Waspinator: **But I'm really something special!**

**Something you just can't deny!**

Cycle drone 1-6:** Everybody raise a cheer! Mealy cause we know he's here!**

**Every body raise a cheer to the King of the Mice!**

Waspinator:** King of the Mice, that's what I am! **

**Pushing them around cause I know I can!**

Cycle drone 1: **Greedy to a fault!**

Waspinator:** Bully to them all!**

Cycle drone 2:** He'll only be your friend!**

Waspinator:** So you could take the fall!**

Then all the Cycle Drones went to Waspinator, and together they formed a kick line.

All:** But he's really something special!**

**Something you just cant' deny!**

Waspinator:** Every body raise a cheer!**

All the Cycle drones: ** Mealy cause we know he's here!**

All: **Every body raise a cheer to the King of the Mice!**

All the cycle drones then clapped there blaster hands while Waspinator took a bow.

"Thank you, Thank you, Wazzpintor did not even speak in third person when he zingzz," buzzed Waspinator while walking back to Asuna.

"Well? Did, Fleshy Lady change mind?" asked Waspiantor only to see Asuna giving him a board look.

"Yes, I change my mind," said Asuna. Waspinator then grinned happily at the answer, but then Asuna said

"I would not marry a goblin…..I WOULD MARRY A HUTT THEN YOU!" she shouted.

Waspinator was now angry as a predacon could be. "Thatzzzz it!" he shouted, and grabbed the crown and tried again to put it on her. "Fleshey Lady is going to wear crown and be Wazzzpinator'zzzzz queen and, Fleshey Lady izzz going to like it!"

"NO! NEVER!" Asuna shouted.

"You heard her!"

Waspinator and Asuna both turned. To Asuna's delight and Waspinator's dismay, they saw Kirito and Michelangelo on a ledge from and each one holding there respected weapons.

"Let her go you, Mousy Monarch," shouted Kirito as he jumped from the ledge right in front of them.

"Dronezzz, take out that, Turtle bot, Wazzpintor will handle this one!" said Waspinator pulling out his scepter.

(Rock version of the Nutcracker march playing.)

Both Waspinator and Kirito marched to each other and crossed there weapons together, waiting to see who wills take the first strike.

It did not last long as Kirito lifted his sword to take the first strike, but Waspinator used his scepter to take the blow. Kirito tried again but no matter how much he tried he kept hitting the staff. Then Waspinator lifted his scepter and tried to stike Kiriro but he was to fast to hit.

While that was going on the cycle drones fired there blasters at Michelangelo, but the ninja turtle was to fast for them. Then Mikey (Michelangelo for short) hit each on with his nunchaku, braking each one. After Mikey took care of the drones he went to Asuna to set her free, but when he used is weapons to try and break the rope but it instead broke his ninchaku, so he tried his throwing stars but they broke to.

"Tuff rope," Michelangelo said as he tried to think of something else to use.

Meanwhile Kirito and Waspinator's fight was still going on. Each one failing to harm the other, then Waspinator transformed into his wasp form and he tried to use his stinger as a weapon but once again Kirito dodge each strike. Then with a swing of his sword Kirito cut Waspinator's stinger off. In pain Waspinator returned into robot form in the air and gave Kirito a kick in the chest knocking him down. But Kirito got up just as Waspinator was about to hit him with his scepter agian, succesfuly Kirito blocked the hit with his sword.

Then back to Michelangelo who is once again trying to free Asuna. He tried using and axe but it broke, he tried a drill, it broke to then he used one of the cycle drone's blaster to blast it off, but the rope still would not break.

"This it getting stupid even for me!" shouted Michelangelo.

The fight between Kirito and Waspinator was still going on, each one of them giving it there best. But Waspinator being a predacon signaled his cycle drones to attack Kirito at the back. But Kirito saw the drones form the corner of his eye, and just when the drones where almost near him. Kirito jumped and the drones rammed into Waspinator pushing him and themselves over a ledge.

Kirito looked down but saw no one, then to his left he saw Michelangelo pulling on a rope with Asuna still attached to the ice spike.

"Don't ask, dude," sighed Michelangelo.

Then Kirito with his sword cut the ropes and freeing Asuna from the spike.

"My Nutcracker!" shouted Asuna hugging Kirito close to her. Then Kirito took Asuna and headed for the door.

"Oh sure after I wore it out!" said Michelangelo as he ran after them.

"And so they made there escape!" said Z-King. "Except for Michelangelo, I mean the magical snow fairly who was captured by…..Waspinator, no I mean the Mouse king oh you get the point!"

And just as Z-King said that Michelangelo was shot by a blue ray and was forcefully sucked into the scepter Waspinator was holding.

"It's times like this I wish they guys where here!" said Michelangelo inside.

"Arriving safely at home, the Nutcracker and Maria went to close the way into the Mouse King's world," said Z-King as Kirito and Asuna got out of the present and closed the door and put other boxes and toys to block the way.

"But they forgot about the SLEIGH!" said Z-King as Kirito and Asuna heard a rumble coming from the blocked present then it burst opened reveling Waspinator on his sleigh being pulled on by his six cycle drones, and With an evil laugh Waspinator pulled out his wip and with a crack from it singled the drones to chase after Kirtio and Asuna.

(Rock version of the Russian Dance form the Nutcracker played)

Kirito and Asuna led there chasers to a toy train track, and with luck Kirito and Asuna pulled the plastic tracks into different directions. After that they continued to run as Waspinator's sleight reached the train tracks, but when the sleigh came to the tracks that were pointing different ways the Cycle drones took two different paths that made the split in two, causing Waspinator to fall out, but as Waspinator stood up he noticed the separated tracks were leading up to a single track with he was standing on and with also led his drones to charge right into him.

Kirito and Asuna used this distraction to climb up the Christmas tree. Them Waspinator came out of the wreckage and saw the two on the tree, he tried to use his scepter to shoot them down, but they quickly dodge the blast causing it to hit a ginger bread man. (Now a ginger skellington)

In rage Waspinator flew up to the tree to blast them. He landed on a branch just underneath Kirito and Asuna he tried to aim his scepter but they kept getting out of the way. Then Kirito pulled on another branch causing three ornaments to fall on Waspinator's head.

Kirtio and Asuna soon reached the top of the tree only to find Waspinator right on next to them. Waspinator raised his scepter to hit Kirito but he doged it with his sword, then Kirtio cut the top of the tree with hold the star causing it to land on Waspinator's head. Then Asuna used a candy cane to trip Waspinator causing him to fall down from the tree.

Waspinator tried to fly but his wings were smashed when he landed on rocking horse ornament witch caused him plunged head first into a sleigh ornaments causing it to ride down a row of pearls and hit a hard bear ornament flinging Waspinator out and on to the flow and when his scepter fell to it Waspinator and causing it to suck him into the globe on top.

"Waspinator the Mouse King was stopped by Kirito the Nutcracker, and was trapped in his own scepter," said Z-King While inside Waspinator was glaring at him.

"OOOh, Narrator bot said, Wazzzpinator wazzz going to win!" said Waspinator.

"Sorry, looks like I made a mistake," said Z-King

"Don't worry, Dude I got lots of card tricks to past the time," said Michelangelo pulling out a deck of cards.

"Oh, Zlag!" whined Waspinator.

"Come on, pick a card any card," said Michelangelo. "By the way you think there is any pizza in here?"

Kirito and Asuna came down from the tree to celebrate, and as Kirtio and Asuna hold each other for a kiss. They heard the clock booming, they turned to see the clock striking twelve, and Asuna started to glow.

"What's happing?" said Asuna as she saw Kirito's face looking grim.

"The magic that brought turned you small and gave me life is over now. You will get big again and I'll be turned back into a doll.

Asuna was shocked by this, after all that's happened she is going to loose her love.

"No this cant' be! I don't it to happen!" shouted Asuna grabbing hold of Kirito and pushing her head in his shoulder. "I love you, I don't want this to end!"

"Nether would I," Kirito said holding Asuna close and with a tear in his eye. "Just please hold me tight till the end."

Then the two sad couple where surrounded by a flash of light! Asuna opened her eyes with a shock for not because she was her real size again but for Kirito to be the same sized as her!

Kirito was shocked as well when he opened his eyes.

"I, I don't understand," said Kirtio in disbelieve. "How could this be?"

Asuna just moved Kirito's face to hers and said to him with a loving smile. "I don't know if it's a Christmas miracle or not, all I know is you with me and I will never loose you again, my Nutcracker."

Kirito smiled and said, "Neither would I, my lady."

"Now where were we?" smiled Asuna leaning her head to Kiritos

"I remember," said Kirito as he closed his eyes and kissed Asuna on the lips.

It was a lovely moment for them, for this was a kiss of true love and maybe that's how Krito became truly alive (Corny Right?)

As Z-king said "And so Asuna, I mean Maira and her handsome nutcracker played by Kritio lived happily ever af….

Then Foghorn Leghorn came in front of the couple shocking them. "I say, I say thanks for giving this back to me!" Foghorn said holding Waspinator's scepter.

"I thought you were gone," said an annoyed Z-King.

"Nope, just came to get my scepter back, " said Foghorn with pride.

"Your scepter?!" said Z-King with a shock.

That's right, I say that's right!" said Foghorn shacking the scepter. "This here overgrown bug took it from me, but now that I have it back I will now return as king, I say king of the sugar plum fairies!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF YOU ARE NOT THE KING OF THE SUGAR PLUM FAIRIES!" shouted Z-King.

"Want a bet?" said Foghorn. Then suddenly two fairy wings came out of his back and he flew around a stunned Kirito and Asuna.

"Come on you guys lets buzz off!" said Foghorn as he flew away with an army of small pink fairies. Kirito and Asuna just stared wide eyed at the whole thing. They look to each other then they shrugged there shoulders and resumed kissing.

"And that my fellow readers is the end of the Nutcrakcer and the ninja turtle, and the wasp king of the mice and I had no idea what that whole sugar plum fairies thing had any thing to do with this. I'm OUT OF HERE!" said Z-King slamming the door.

Note. Well my first fanfic in a long time is done so I say to you all MERRY CHRITSMAS and a happy NEW YEAR!

Extra note. The song Waspinator sings is from that tom and jerry nutcracker movie.


End file.
